youtubepoopbrfandomcom-20200223-history
IuryPoops
"Parece a dona Medazza, Hahahahaha" '' .-NerdMaia sobre Iury'' "Gostoso pra caralho. Mas não tanto quanto o NerdMaia" .''-FurbyPupi sobre o gostoso do Iury'' "Cê é mai loko que o Batman de capa nova" .''-BuraiPlayer sobre Iury'' "Iury Axé Moi (Dançarino de axé)" . ''-Sugestão que aparece quando você procura "Iury" no youtube.'' ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Iury é um pooper da geração 2014 que tomou suas atividades em início em 10 fevereiro do mesmo ano. Estilo O estilo do Iury hoje em dia se resume a uma mistura de YTP clássico + Todas as influências listadas nesse quadro->. Mas uma coisa curiosa é que cada vídeo que ele vê ele aprende (ou tenta aprender) uma coisa nova. "Putz, vc tá me lembrando agora o Soma Cruz do Castlevania Aria/Dawn of Sorrow, absorvendo todas as habilidades dos monstros poopers! kkkkk" ''-''TudoBesta sobre o "incrível dom" de absorver técnicas poopers. História Em 2010, por aí, Iury conheceu o YTP por meio de algumas paródias de Chaves. Provavelmente estava assistindo "Tráfico na vila" quando foi redirecionado a algum poop de Chaves. Explorando o Youtube foi achando YTP's de Bob Esponja feitos pelo Chinelin e o poop "Bob Esponja vai preso", entre outros aí. Em 2014, ele passou a ver poops novos, feitos por pessoas que ele nem conhecia na época, mas que já tinha gravado o nome na cabeça (Ex: Thiagofx, MrBeterraba12, etc.), mas ao mesmo tempo via poops antigos, garimpando canais de poopers como Guilhox, Mestre, TiagoAngelelli, 369lazor, 4000kelvin, e outros; Resumindo, 2014 foi o ano em que começou a procurar saber sobre a história do YTPBR. Em fevereiro decidiu fazer um poop, feito no Movie Maker, que ficou uma bosta. Tentou outro, também no WMM, mas conseguiu o mesmo resultado. Algumas semanas depois ele ganhou um PC novo, e instalou o Sony Vegas. Aprendeu rapidamente as funções básicas do programa, e começou a fazer poops de qualidade um pouco melhor, mas havia um probleminha: O idiota não sabia como renderizar um vídeo *facepalm eterno*. Ele arranjou uma solução bastante criativa, mas que reduzia a qualidade dos seus vídeos, que era gravar o preview com um programa de captura de tela. Isso deixava os vídeos em 240p, mas se desse pra colocar no Youtube, pra ele não tinha problema. Foi fazendo isso até mais ou menos o final de março, onde aprendeu a renderizar vídeos direito. Mais ou menos entre 12 e 15 de abril ele viu o poop "Fresh vira do mal enquanto Sr. Wilson não consegue rever Mickey: Safari da Europa", do pooper TheAuthor. Nos comentários do vídeo mesmo, Iury pediu o Skype do TheAuthor e eles combinaram um ping pong, o primeiro de ambos (O primeiro pong a gente é inesquecível). E foi assim, fazendo poops e amigos como qualquer pooper normal faria. Como não podia usar facebook (por motivos pessoais que não interessam pra você palhaço), resolveu pegar o WhatsApp de todos os poopers que conhecia, e fundou no aplicativo o grupo "YTP SurvivorS BR", hoje extinto. O grupo era composto de mais ou menos uns 12 integrantes, Iury, Nothembur, Hamarejun, Lucas123458734, Lucas Revil, 0800arietes, FelixDOS Dark e outros que eu esqueci o nome. Algum tempo depois, ele conheceu pelo Hamarejun o grupo da Next Generation no Skype, onde logo entrou. Lá ele conheceu vários amigos, como Wolf, SanPooper, EddyBomb, e uma porrada de outros. Assim que ele pôde novamente usar o facebook, entrou no grupo da Next lá também. Lá foi onde ele cresceu como pooper, sempre procurando novas dicas e conhecendo novas pessoas. Hoje em dia poopa normalmente, é ADM da República Federativa do YTPBR, é um dos principais organizadores do Novo Golden Keys e do Golden Dawn 2014 (Apesar de que a pessoa que mais ajuda no projeto é 007cadaver). Projetos * Megapong: Irmão de consideração do Dodgeball, funciona inclusive do mesmo jeito. Tem vinte participantes (no primeiro ciclo). ROUND 1:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzLqO-Danto * YTPBRLists2: Continuação do YTPBRLists, mas com playlists de pongs da nova geração. Link pro canal: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8nE7PEC3fwLnBn5QDtW_PQ * Novo Golden Keys: Após o Golden Keys original ter sido descontinuado (06/04/2015), UltimateMaster007 decide chamar Iury para compor uma nova equipe, em outro canal. Link para o canal: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxhHtwivNaR6t1CquGCuZfg * Golden Dawn 2014: Será realizado neste canal: https://www.youtube.com/user/GoldenDawnBR Exclusão de vídeos e época pós-hiato No dia 13 de setembro de 2014, postou o round 1 do Eletropong (ping pong com Nothembur), e passou a diminuir o ritmo de postagem no canal. Um pouco mais de um mês depois, entrou em um processo de superação, pois acontecimentos pessoais tinham o deixado bastante triste, quase depressivo, e isso foi muito relevante para o canal, pois, de 94 vídeos, passou à ter apenas 7. Iury tinha descontado toda sua tristeza em seu canal do youtube, o que foi uma falta enorme de consideração com seus inscritos. Mas esse "passo" foi também, muito importante para o canal, pois ao perceber que as pessoas realmente se importavam com ele, ganhou novamente uma inspiração enorme para fazer vídeos. Resolveu então voltar com o vídeo "Zumbi bi e Pica Rôla travam JooJ Churrasqueirástico", round 3 do Tennis da alegria, e aumentou também o ritmo de postagem no canal. Esse período, o "Período Pós-Hiato", segundo ele mesmo, começou no dia 24 de outubro de 2014. Premiações * Menção Honrosa nos Golden Keys de Junho, Outubro e Novembro de 2014 e Janeiro de 2015. * 7º Lugar no Golden Keys de Dezembro de 2014. REUPLOADS * Playlist com reuploads dos poops antigos: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3HHmni5dC_RLcDIQK1V6mzZTJg-i8giM Avatar Atualmente usa como avatar primário Scott Pilgrim da série homônima, e Iori Yagami da série de jogos de luta da SNK, The King of Fighters. Curiosidades * Tem o apelido de "Lury", pois na collab da copa, do bomberpooper, fora chamado erroneamente de "Lurypoops". * Inventou o Megapong, o nanopong³, a Collab de MV's de Mario (Hoje excluída), a Collab da TV do Pica Pau (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=051NfUGhpso) e o Tennis da Alegria. * Sempre que tem uma ideia, ele faz um vídeo. Normalmente, quando ele não tem acesso ao vegas, guarda as ideias pra fazer um vídeo cheio de ideias acumuladas. (É isso que explica porque normalmente o ritmo de postagem dele é tão frenético). * Planeja ser o pooper com mais pongs no currículo. (Ele entrou em 19 pongs só em 2014 o.O). * Deve ter o pong mais comprido de todos. (Iury x Um Cara Qualquer, planejado pra ter 20 rounds.) * Já fez animações com Pivot e Gameplays antes de fazer youtube poop (esses vídeos atualmente não estão disponíveis). Poopografia: Poopografia IuryPoops . : 18 de dezembro de 2019 06:36 ; Anônimo disse... : volta momoiro taisen pairon lute por essa causa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeqExJNuB40 : 18 de dezembro de 2019 06:38 ; Anônimo disse... : acredito que se Carlos martel tivesse perdido a luta talvez viriam outros cristãos derrotarem os muçulmanos ou se a Europa fosse islamizada acredito que a "eurábia" nunca alcançaria a América, pois os muçulmanos ao decorrer da história sempre foram tecnologicamente mais atrasados que os europeus(esse foi o motivo do islã nunca ter chegado às américas, ainda bem). acredito que a revolução francesa nunca teria acontecido, surgiria outras seitas muçulmanas que nunca existiram e o mundo muçulmano viveria em constante guerra entre eles mesmos pelas diferenças religiosas. hoje em dia seríamos muito mais atrasados tecnologicamente, pois o renascimento e a revolução industrial nunca teria acontecido, os recursos naturais conhecidos ficariam escassos e aí poderia ser o fim da humanidade. : 19 de dezembro de 2019 18:32 ; Anônimo disse... : Driver 2 PS1 #Infinite Damage D001CDA8 0008 8001CDAA 1043 #Infinite Damage & Other Cars Destroyed in 1-Hit D001CDA8 0008 8001CDAA 1043 D001CDBC 0003 8001CDBE 1000 #Infinite Time 800D77B4 A8C8 800D77B6 0112 800DA490 A8C8 800DA492 0112 #Unlock All Cities D01C1308 F809 801C130C 0000 #Press L1 + R1 + L2 + R2 to Instantly Complete Mission D00AA674 000F 800AA194 0001 D00AA674 000F 800AAA6C 0004 #Two Felonies Make Felony Bar Decrease to Zero D004C270 92B0 8004C27A A4A0 D004C888 92B0 8004C892 A4A0 #Cannot Die From Flipping A Car & Can Get Out of a Fully Damaged Car D0063878 0058 8006387A 1000 #Stop Traffic D0053D88 5A1F 80053D8A 2400 #Able to Leave Any Car While Being Chased (Including Cop Cars) D005589C 000A 8005589E 1000 #Able to Get in Cop Cars D0071E54 2021 80071E5A 2400 #Skip All Intro Screens/FMVs D005B170 1289 8005B160 0006 D005B170 1289 8005B162 1000 #Drive Thru Walls D00639FC 0028 800639FE 1000 D006F244 0003 8006F246 1000 D001D868 0249 8001D86A 1000 #Allow Selection of Vegas D01C6E9C 0300 801C6E9C 0103 #Allow Selection of Rio D01C6ED8 0300 801C6ED8 0103 #Allow Selection of Vegas D01C8184 0300 801C8184 0103 #Allow Selection of Rio D01C81C0 0300 801C81C0 0103 #Allow Selection of Vegas D01C7DBC 0300 801C7DBC 0103 #Allow Selection of Rio D01C7DF8 0300 801C7DF8 0103 #Allow Selection of Vegas D01CAD00 0300 801CAD00 0103 #Allow Selection of Rio D01CAD3C 0300 801CAD3C 0103 #Allow Selection of Vegas D01C8EC0 0300 801C8EC0 0103 #Allow Selection of Rio D01C8EFC 0300 801C8EFC 0103 : 24 de dezembro de 2019 11:20 ; Anônimo disse... : Driver 2 v1.1 (U) #NITRO 80056034 3000 #FLIP UP CAR (L1+X) D00D9382 FBEF 800D148A 0002 D00D9382 FBEF 800D149A 0018 D00D9382 FBBF #UNLIMITED MASS FIXED 800D29E4 9882 800D29E6 000D 800D1510 0001 800AC7C4 BCE1 800D29E0 0100 800D1500 0700 #NO DAMAGE 800AA6EC 0001 : 25 de dezembro de 2019 10:39 ; Anônimo disse... : Gestão Estratégica de Recursos Humanos - UNIP EAD É o valor efetivamente pago ao funcionário pelo seu trabalho desenvolvido dentro de uma organização. Esta afirmação refere a: a)Salário b)Beneficio c)Recompensa d)Pagamento e)Remuneração. Resposta Correta:A É formada pelas áreas e as ações desenvolvidas em: gestão pessoal, técnica de apresentação e administração de tempo. Este enunciado refere-se a: a)Recursos humanos b)Estrutura organizacional c)Gestão de pessoas d)Gestão de produção e)Autogestão Resposta Correta: E : 9 de janeiro de 2020 11:17 ; Anônimo disse... : A autogestão, a gestão de resultados e a gestão de pessoas. Estes itens compõem: a)Composição dos recursos humanos b)Composição da estrutura organizacional c)Composição da gestão de pessoas d)Composição da gestão de produção e)Composição da gestão de conhecimento. Resposta Correta: Alternativa C : 9 de janeiro de 2020 12:02 ; Anônimo disse... : É quanto o cargo vale de acordo com o processo de avaliação deste. Estamos nos referindo a: a)Salário b)Beneficio c)Recompensa d)Pagamento e)Remuneração. Resposta Correta: Alternativa E : 9 de janeiro de 2020 12:05 ; Anônimo disse... : Nas empresas, é definida por manuais de procedimentos ou organização, comunicados, instruções, forma gráfica (organograma), forma descritiva (descrição dos cargos). Estamos nos referindo a: a)Estrutra informal b)Estrutura organizacional c)Estrutura formal. d)Estrutura escalar e)Estrutura hierárquica. Resposta Correta: Alternativa C : 9 de janeiro de 2020 12:06 ; Anônimo disse... : Tornou-se uma habilidade essencial em todos os campos da atividade humana como artes, ciências, indústria, comercio, governo e nas relações entre pessoas, organizações e nações. Diante de certos aspectos, podemos dizer que é a fuga da maneira habitual e rotineira de fazer as coisas. É o processo que resulta em um produto novo, um serviço novo ou uma ideia nova, que é aceita como sendo útil para uma pessoa, um grupo de pessoas ou para a sociedade. Estamos nos referindo a: a)Inovação b)Invenção c)Versão d)Junção e)Criatividade. Resposta Correta: Alternativa E : 9 de janeiro de 2020 12:07 ; Anônimo disse... : Nesse modelo, funcionários são designados para os projetos, e nestes são instruídos em “o que e quando fazer as atividades”, embora pertençam a uma área funcional que lhes define “como fazer” as atividades mencionadas. O modelo de organização acima descreve: a)Organização matricial b)Organização orientada a projetos c)Organização funcional d)Organização informal e)Organização internacional. Resposta Correta: Alternativa A : 9 de janeiro de 2020 12:09 ; Anônimo disse... : Gestão de projetos, gestão estratégica, negociação, orçamento e tomada de decisão formam a gestão que engloba números, ou resultados alcançados na gestão de: a)Pessoal b)Resultados c)Processos d)Recursos Humanos e)Projetos Resposta Correta: Alternativa B : 9 de janeiro de 2020 12:13 ; Anônimo disse... : O valor pago ao cargo ocupado constitui somente uma parcela do pacote de compensação que as empresas costumam oferecer aos seus empregados. Estamos nos referindo a: a)Salário b)Beneficio c)Recompensa d)Pagamento e)Remuneração. Resposta Correta: Alternativa A : 9 de janeiro de 2020 12:14 ; Anônimo disse... : Qual é o salário bruto sem os devidos descontos? a)Salário nominal b)Beneficio c)Recompensa d)Pagamento e)Remuneração Resposta Correta: Alternativa A : 9 de janeiro de 2020 12:18 ; Anônimo disse... : Para entendermos melhor estas relações e a necessidade da gestão de pessoas, vamos estudar os modelos de organizações e, através de seu entendimento, poderemos visualizar com mais clareza as relações de comando e as modelagens para atender a realidade formal de uma empresa, através de uma estrutura chamada: a)Fluxograma b)Organograma c)Layout d)Croqui organizacional e)Diagrama funcional. Resposta Correta: Alternativa B : 9 de janeiro de 2020 12:21 ; Anônimo disse... : Possuem um papel importante que é o de servir determinada sociedade, e a forma de desempenhar esse papel varia conforme seus objetivos. Esse é um dos motivos pelos quais uma organização está sempre em construção e evolução. Estas afirmações são referentes à que papel? a)O papel do administrador da empresa b)O papel dos societários da empresa c)O papel das instituições públicas. d)O papel da gestão de recursos humanos. e)O papel das organizações Resposta Correta: Alternativa E : 9 de janeiro de 2020 12:23 ; Anônimo disse... : O nível ou grau de motivação varia por diversos fatores, entre os quais a personalidade da pessoa, suas percepções do meio ambiente, interações humanas e emoções. Cabe ao gestor selecionar empregados com determinadas características, capacidades e competências e coloca-los em um ambiente envolvente, tanto no sentido material como social, que lhes proporcione a possibilidade de satisfazer alguns desejos ou necessidades. Este é o papel do: a)Gestor de administração. b)Gestor de sistemas. c)Gestor de recursos humanos d)Gestor de recrutamento e)Gestor de cargos e salários. Resposta Correta: Alternativa D : 9 de janeiro de 2020 12:37 ; Anônimo disse... : É um conjunto de valores, atitudes, padrões de comportamento, formais e informais, existentes em uma organização. Esta afirmação é relacionada a: a)Aprendizagem b)Padrões administrativos c)Gestão de RH d)Administração de tempo e)Clima organizacional. Resposta Correta: Alternativa E : 9 de janeiro de 2020 12:40 ; Anônimo disse... : Leia as afirmações a seguir: I – As pessoas, ao longo da história sempre fizeram a diferença, e a gestão de pessoas evoluiu ao longo do tempo. II – A era industrial marcou o início do desenvolvimento do capitalismo industrial e foi responsável por mudanças radicais na relação capital versus trabalho. III – Por um lado, a mecanização das atividades trouxe ganhos elevados de produtividade e lucratividade. IV – Por outro lado, as organizações passaram a operar como maquinas, e elas desejavam que os funcionários se comportassem também como se fossem parte das maquinas. Com relação a importância da gestão de pessoas na organização, assinale a alternativa correta. a)A alternativa I está correta b)Somente a II está correta c)A alternativa I está errada e a alternativa III está correta. d)Somente a IV esta correta, as demais estão erradas. e)As alternativas I e IV estão corretas. Resposta Correta: Alternativa A : 9 de janeiro de 2020 12:45 ; Anônimo disse... : É relacionada com alcançar os objetivos empresarias e, considera os tópicos: - Tipos psicológicos - Motivação: necessidades humanas - Teorias motivacionais. - Liderança e trabalho em equipe. - Mudanças comportamentais individuais e grupais. - Tomada de decisão, planejamento, delegação e negociação. Estamos enunciando as características de: a)Visão estratégica de recursos humanos b)Visão estratégica de motivação pessoal c)Visão estratégica de mudanças comportamentais d)Visão estratégica de tomada de decisão e)Visão estratégica de pessoal Resposta Correta: Alternativa E : 9 de janeiro de 2020 12:47 ; Anônimo disse... : É um sentimento agradável e não somente está relacionada à renda, mas também ao crescimento pessoal. Por meio do trabalho, o ser humano desenvolve: a sua capacidade de pensar, sentir e se relacionar, ampliando e aperfeiçoando sua inteligência e suas relações sociais. Estas afirmações são inerentes a: a)A autogestão b)A autoafirmação c)A gestão de pessoas d)A satisfação no trabalho e)A realização de desejos. Resposta Correta: Alternativa D : 9 de janeiro de 2020 12:49 ; Anônimo disse... : Identificou um conjunto de necessidades que as pessoas tentam satisfazer, Logo que um tipo de necessidade é satisfeito, outro aparece para ser satisfeito. As pessoas precisam primeiro satisfazer suas necessidades físicas de se alimentar, vestir, tomar liquido para depois pensar em segurança, em abrigo e em se defender. Somente após a satisfazer essas necessidades, a pessoa passa para um nível maior, desejando então as necessidades sociais, ou seja, amigos, depois conhecimento, a seguir, a estima e, no topo da escala, a autorrealização. Estas são características de qual estudo? a)Estudos das necessidades de Jung b)Estudos das necessidades de Frederick Herzberg c)Estudos das necessidades de Mc Gregor d)Estudos das necessidades de Vroom e)Estudos das necessidades de Maslow Resposta Correta: Alternativa E : 9 de janeiro de 2020 12:52 ; Anônimo disse... : As organizações são conjuntos de pessoas e recursos que trabalham juntos para se alcançar um objetivo comum. Estamos nos referindo a: a)Estrutura informal b)Estrutura formal c)Administração d)Estrutura organizacional e)Área de recursos humanos Resposta Correta: Alternativa A : 9 de janeiro de 2020 12:53 ; Anônimo disse... : É um conjunto de métodos, politicas, técnicas e práticas definidos com o objetivo de orientar o comportamento humano e as relações humanas de maneira a maximizar o potencial do capital humano no ambiente de trabalho. Estamos nos referindo a: a)Gestão estratégica b)Gestão cientifica c)Gestão de pessoas d)Gestão de processos e)Gestão de sistemas Resposta Correta: Alternativa C : 9 de janeiro de 2020 13:05 ; Anônimo disse... : Define-se em um processo em qual uma das partes envolvidas percebe que a outra parte frustrou ou ira frustrar os seus interesses. Consiste exatamente na escolha e implementação das estratégias adequadas para lidar com cada situação. São características de: a)Administração de pessoal b)Administração de recursos humanos c)Administração de conflitos d)Administração de cargos e)Administração de salários Resposta Correta: Alternativa C : 9 de janeiro de 2020 13:07 ; Anônimo disse... : Na organização moderna, é o caminho mais curto e mais rápido para a modernização e atualização de seus diversos métodos de gestão e de produção. Apoia no estilo “1% de inspiração 99% de transpiração”. Produz a solução em equipe. Ancora-se, para tal dinâmica, no conhecido sistema do brainstorming. São características determinantes de: a)Características de seleção b)Características de recrutamento c)Características de colocação d)Características de inovação individual e)Características de criatividade em equipe. Resposta Correta: Alternativa E : 9 de janeiro de 2020 13:08 ; Anônimo disse... : Esse trabalho envolve processo que são utilizados para capacitar e incrementar o desenvolvimento profissional e pessoal. Incluem: treinamento e desenvolvimento das pessoas, programação de mudanças e desenvolvimento de carreira e programas de comunicação e consonância (aplicação estratégica de mudanças visando à saúde e excelência organizacional). Estamos nos referindo a: a)Desenvolvimento de processos b)Desenvolvimento de projetos c)Desenvolvimento profissional d)Desenvolvimento de treinamentos e)Desenvolvimento de pessoas Resposta Correta: Alternativa E : 9 de janeiro de 2020 13:11 ; Anônimo disse... : Leia as afirmações: I. Tamanho – número ideal de componentes depende dos objetivos. II. Regras – padrões morais, valores e regras auxiliam os componentes a saber o que é esperado. III. Papeis – a definição e esclarecimento auxiliam no entendimento das expectativas e a se situar no trabalho conjunto. IV. Ritmo – apresentam ritmos diferentes, interferindo nas relações V. Linguagem – padrões de comunicação verbal e não verbal e simbólica. Estas afirmações são referentes a: a)Aspectos relevantes na formação de equipes de trabalho b)Aspectos relevantes na formação de grupos de estudo c)Aspectos relevantes na formação de equipes de vendas d)Aspectos relevantes na formação de grupos de trabalho e)Aspectos relevantes na formação individual. Resposta Correta: Alternativa D : 9 de janeiro de 2020 13:14 ; Anônimo disse... : Alcançar um desempenho que possa combinar as necessidades individuais das pessoas com as necessidades da organização. Esta afirmação refere-se a: a)Definição de pessoas b)Definição de necessidades organizacionais c)Finalidade das necessidades organizacionais d)Finalidade das combinações individuais e)Finalidade da gestão de pessoas. Resposta Correta: Alternativa E : 9 de janeiro de 2020 13:16 ; Anônimo disse... : É o segmento de administração de recursos humanos de maior importância, pois ela, quando bem aplicada, possibilita política de recompensa mais correta e justa dentro da organização. Podem-se defini-los, atribuindo-lhes funções e tarefas e, consequentemente, uma remuneração coerente com as exigências funcionais. Estamos nos referindo a: a)Administração de pessoas b)Administração de cargos c)Administração de empresas d)Administração de salários. e)Administração de contratos. Resposta Correta: Alternativa B : 9 de janeiro de 2020 16:06 ; Anônimo disse... : O processo de conduzir um grupo de pessoas, transformando-o em uma equipe que gera resultados. A habilidade de motivar e influenciar os lideres, de forma ética e positiva, para que contribuam voluntariamente e com entusiasmo, para alcançarem os objetivos da equipe e da organização. São características de: a)Recursos humanos b)Autocracia c)Chefia d)Liderança e)Competitividade Resposta Correta: Alternativa D : 9 de janeiro de 2020 16:06 ; Anônimo disse... : Segundo Maximus (1992), uma combinação de esforços individuais que tem por finalidade realizar propósitos coletivos refere-se a: a)A definição da organização b)As organizações se caracterizam por um comportamento voltado para determinados objetivos e criam ambientes que influenciam a vida de todos os envolvidos. c)É um conjunto ordenado de responsabilidades, autoridades, comunicações e decisões das unidades organizacionais de uma empresa. d)Considera-se organização como sendo o ato ou efeito de organizar e)Apresenta o conceito, mas não é a definição do autor citado. Resposta Correta: Alternativa E Resposta Correta: Alternativa E : 9 de janeiro de 2020 16:10 ; Anônimo disse... : “É um conjunto de atribuições e responsabilidades cometidas ou conferidas a um indivíduo”. Estamos definindo? a)Organograma b)Cargo c)Função d)Delegação e)Responsabilidade Resposta Correta: Alternativa B : 9 de janeiro de 2020 16:11 ; Anônimo disse... : Leia as afirmações a seguir: I – Seu entendimento é importante pois declara formalmente como a empresa é pensada e suas relações de comando através da hierarquia estabelecida. II – É o enfoque de se “olhar” uma empresa analisando sua estrutura para que se possa determinar o tamanho, o porte desta e visualizar a estrutura hierárquica formal, bem como a linha de comando insaturada. III – É o conjunto ordenado de responsabilidades, autoridades, comunicações e decisões das unidades organizacionais de uma empresa. IV – A função de uma organização é o estudo da estrutura formal de uma empresa para que possa atender as necessidades e os objetivos de modo integrado com a organização informal e as estratégias estabelecidas na empresa. Com base nas afirmativas, assinale a alternativa à qual se refere as afirmações acima: a)Estrutura informal b)Estrutura formal c)Estrutura matricial d)Estrutura organizacional e)Estrutura legal. Resposta Correta: Alternativa D : 9 de janeiro de 2020 16:12 . Category:Poopers Undergrounds Category:Pooper Category:Megapong